


[PODFIC] Discussions in Dynamic Relationships

by ERL33, scifigrl47



Series: PODFICS [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Toasterverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERL33/pseuds/ERL33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty Ross hasn't seen Bruce Banner in more than a year.</p><p>Jane Foster saw Bruce three days ago.</p><p>They're both attending the "21st Annual Women in Science and Technology Conference."</p><p>Bruce, obviously, is not. He's going to regret that, soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Discussions in Dynamic Relationships

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discussions in Dynamic Relationships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/863401) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> I need more girl talk.
> 
> So have some girl discussions.
> 
> About the choices we make and the way we deal with everyone else's choices.

You can listen to/download the fic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ulyuj6gxlub5bl4/13_Discussions_in_Dynamic_Relationships.m4a).

This was written by the amazing [scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). And you can find the original written fic right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/863401).

Per a long unseen request, [here is an MP3 version of this fic](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2mg3so3g75b8q9m/Discussions+in+Dynamic+Relationships+MP3.mp3). Sorry anyone who has had trouble downloading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ERL33:  
> I am so sorry that this has taken so long to produce. I realize I promised that I would work on these over the summer and to be fair I did. But before I could get them fully edited shit hit fan and I'm just finally getting myself back together. 
> 
> Please leave comments! I can't tell you how much I value them.


End file.
